One-time-use cameras are known in which a shutter and flash synchronization assemblage comprises a flash circuit board having a shutter-flash synchronization contact, an electrically conductive shutter blade supported for movement between a lens covering position spaced from the synchronization contact and a lens uncovering position located against the synchronization contact to establish a temporary conductive connection between the flash circuit board and the shutter blade, and an electrically conductive return spring urging the shutter blade to be returned to the lens covering position and connected with the flash circuit board to permit flash illumination to be triggered when the shutter blade is moved to the lens uncovering position. See prior art commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,058 issued Feb. 20, 1990 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,876 issued Jan. 13, 1998.